


Le Roi Est Mort, Vive Le Roi!

by mistralle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, АУ от канона, сюрреализм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: — Мы выводили вас, как фруктовых мушек. Дрозофил. — Прохрипел Кавахира. — Вы — не более чем расходный материал. Что будет с вами, когда исчезнет механизм, которому вы были созданы служить?..Савада улыбнулся, и этой улыбкой улыбалась Сепира, и улыбался Учитель, и, наверное, улыбались родители, которых он никогда не видел, и все слова после неё застыли в горле, перекрывая дыхание.





	

**Author's Note:**

> сюрреализм, смерть одного из персонажей (множественная) и второго (окончательная).

Каждый вздох был как золотая монета — тяжёлый, весомый, — и каждый значил, что жить ему оставалось на вздох меньше. Жизнь вытекала из Кавахиры постоянным потоком пламени, хлещущим из всех пробоин, и он чувствовал, как дымные струи омывают всех, кто застыл вокруг него — воинов, охотников, убийц.

И Савада Цунаёши стоял впереди, смотрел прямо и не боялся, хотя под напором пламени его собственное тело дрожало и мигало, как огонёк на ветру. А где-то за ним корчились аркобалено, освобождённые от сдерживающих пут.

Это, наверное, мучительно. Это, наверное, невозможно пережить. Но невозможным казалось и то, что эти дети, эти светлячки-однодневки смогут его убить.

Тот, кто называл себя Кавахирой, почувствовал, как вылившееся пламя застывает и начинает затвердевать, сворачивая пространство и время в спиральную улитку, как превращается в кокон, из которого бабочка вылупится прямо в смерть.

И все, кто застыли в этом пламени, как муравьи в янтаре, изогнулись и отобразились — тысячу тысяч раз, отражениями отражений и тенями теней.

Он остался в темноте и одиночестве, и смотрел оттуда на прошлое и будущее, на эхо, бьющееся в изгибающиеся зеркальные своды. Душа его плакала, потому что когда бы он ни родился, он был живым — а живое всегда боится смерти.

...они были последними детьми умирающего мира, он и Сепира, и Сепира качала его на коленях, со слезами глядя на Учителя, который должен был уйти следующим. Сепира была ему сестрой, матерью, подругой и никогда — женой. Его опора, его сердце, любовь и вечная обида, потому что как бы ни были они близки, даже оставшись наедине в этом пустом, ставшим чужим мире, она предпочла уйти к новым существам, которые гордо называли себя людьми, и забыла о том, что по сравнению с ними они двое были богами.

— Не очень-то справедливо, — сказали в темноте и пустоте. — Вы же сами нас такими создали. По образу и подобию, так, кажется, говорят.

Кавахира открыл глаза и увидел Саваду Цунаёши, которого не могло и не должно было здесь быть.

Интересно, что становится с муравьями, свидетельствовавшими гибель богов?..

Савада стоял, рассеянно стягивая с себя разорванную в клочья футболку, и холод небытия его не смущал.

— Мы выводили вас, как фруктовых мушек, — прохрипел Кавахира. — Вы не более чем расходный материал. Что будет с вами, когда исчезнет механизм, которому вы были созданы служить?..

Савада улыбнулся, и этой улыбкой улыбалась Сепира, а до нее — Учитель, и так же, наверное, улыбались родители, которых он никогда не видел. Слова застыли в горле, перекрывая дыхание.

Вокруг билось слепящее и пронзительное, чистое и невозможное. Как люди, так и события дробились в бешеном калейдоскопе того, чего не было и не могло быть.

В каждой из створок раковины скрывался целый мир, и все они умирали вместе с ним, потому что в коконе смерти не было места жизни. Ему было интересно, что же станет с Савадой Цунаёши и с теми, кто пришёл вслед за ним. Их руки были багряны от его крови — руки дикарей, впервые поваливших чудовище, и может, как раз в них уйдёт его жизнь, когда его смерть проследует эхом вглубь миров, созданных лишь для того, чтобы умереть вместе с ним?..

Эти пространства были пусты. В одном из них рыцари слушали юного пророка, что читал будущее в прозрачной сфере, наполненной оранжевым пламенем, и смотрел на них яркими глазами, изрекая истину нежным ртом, больше подходящим девушке.

В другом заброшенную лабораторию оплетала шипастая лоза, и среди сотен колб, заполненных бурым и разлагающимся, сияла одна-единственная, в которой спал долгие годы (декады, века) кто-то чуждый, чьи волосы были цвета эбенового дерева, а правый глаз — цвета крови. Шипы прорастали ему под кожу, пуская корешки и питаясь им, питая его самого, и сон был беспробуден и крепок.

Кавахира почувствовал, как извне, где для него не оставалось больше места, что-то сдвинулось и изменилось, будто те, кто захлёбывались в его крови, решили выпить её взамен… ах да. Не крови. Пламени.

— Зачем ты пришёл сюда? — спросил Кавахира, глядя на мальчика с улыбкой Сепиры. —Ты ведь не мог не чувствовать, что лучше бежать. Мог спастись хотя бы сам.

— Ну… — Савада повернулся, с любопытством разглядывая миры, в которых он умирал или не рождался, которые разрушал самим фактом своего существования (потому что не место живому в коконе смерти).

— Так почему? — спросил Кавахира, проталкивая слова мимо пробки в горле, запирающей дыхание.

— Я подумал, что умирать, наверное, очень одиноко. — Савада дёрнул по-мальчишечьи острым плечом.

В одном из миров его тело лежало на стылой плите прозекторского стола: пустое, с ушедшим пламенем. Высокий, худой мужчина ворвался в комнату, будто в двери уходящего поезда, и остановился, как после смертельного попадания в грудь. Он стоял, глядя на точку, где бликовал на стали бесстрастный луч светильника, — паломник в храме, где стоит саркофаг, где льётся разноцветный поток из святых витражей.

Где-то ещё по заплетенным коридорам шёл упорный путник, сумасшедший герой, которому было всё равно, как быстро прорастают в его плоть голодные шипы. Он шёл, с каждым шагом выдирая слабые корешки из плоти, и щедро отмечал свой путь кровавыми блёстками — рассыпая белыми камушками, хлебными крошками. Он продолжал идти и не думал о том, как будет возвращаться и вернётся ли вообще.

И снова паломник шагнул вперёд: каждый шаг его был слаб и натужен, и пол цеплялся за его подошвы, не пуская дальше. Вздохи его были преисполнены боли, и в конце пути он снял с себя пиджак и накрыл тело на столе, будто отдавая своё тепло, впитавшееся в шерстяную ткань.

В зале спал тот, кого он искал, и путник постучал в его сны звоном разбивающегося стекла, разбудил страстным поцелуем стальных тонфа, окрасившим пухлые губы в цвет живой крови.

Где-то женщина без возраста и без лица разводила костры, в которых сгорали целые вселенные. Она пела гортанные песни и плакала нарисованными слезами, вскрывая кокон милосердной рукой повитухи, чтобы выпустить его — в смерть, а потерянных — обратно в жизнь.

— Они все выжили, ты видишь? — со спокойной радостью сказал Савада, зябко растирая плечи. — Это всё, на что я мог надеяться.

— Зато сам ты умер везде, где только можно, — отмахнулся Кавахира. — А всё потому, что решил... что? Подать мне стакан воды? Так здесь даже стаканов нет.

Савада снова улыбнулся, отворачиваясь от пророка, одетого в багрянец собственной крови, и от себя, спящего вечным сном под шерстяным покровом, напоённым живым теплом солнца, и от многих-многих других, замученных, убитых, погибших, оплаканных и забытых, и от тех, кого никто даже не успел узнать.

Он подошёл вплотную, разрывая своим телом осыпающиеся нитями-волокнами сцены и картины — единственный кусок реальности в вихре умирающих иллюзий — и протянул руку.

Его ладонь была горячей и крепкой, и мир Кавахиры стянулся к одной точке, к своему запястью, где в толще плоти уже затихал пульс.

— Не волнуйся за три-ни-сетте, — сказал тот, кто уже не мог быть Савадой. —Мы проследим.

Кавахира закрыл глаза, а сквозь веки по-прежнему видел его силуэт, напоённый оранжевым пламенем Сепиры и Учителя, и тех, кто был до них и до него...


End file.
